


In The Blink of An Eye

by mildlyproductivetrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyproductivetrashbag/pseuds/mildlyproductivetrashbag
Summary: A few years ago, Meg never would have thought she'd be helping the Winchesters. A few years ago, she never would have thought she'd give her life for some humans and their pet angel.Then again, she never thought she'd be anything more than just a demon, made to follow orders and be pawn in others games. Unfortunately, life had a tendency of never going the way she wanted it to either.





	

Ever since Meg decided to stay with them, their lives had changed. For better or for worse, well that depended on who you asked. With her sarcastic comments and witty jokes, she always managed to pull a confused glance or a genuine smile from Castiel. Occasionally, she even got an exasperated sigh from one of the Winchesters. She was a demon, but they’d had weirder friends in the past. From hating each other to becoming reluctant allies, they’d come a long way. At least they didn’t try to kill each other anymore. Hell, she even got along well with them, particularly with Cas. The relationship they had between them was confusing, to say the least. They were complete opposites of each other. An angel and a demon, not exactly best friend material. But underneath it all, there was something else. Something more. Something neither was willing to acknowledge. At least not yet.

Meg was still a demon, but she was different. She had grown into something so much more. No longer was she a being that cared only for herself and her selfish desires. She’d changed. She finally found something worth living for. Castel was the first to note this development. It was unsettling at first. He remembered this first few encounters with her. They weren’t much to speak of. Except for that last one. Now _that_ was something. Even now, he didn’t really know what came over him at the time. All he knew that there was this sudden feeling of need induced by her actions. Maybe it was lust. He certainly wouldn’t know. There was only one thing he was sure of. It was that he definitely enjoyed it. As much as he denied it, some part of him loved it. Loved the way her soft lips felt against his and how he ran his hands through her hair. For those few seconds, the world around them was insignificant. Nothing mattered except the two of them and that moment.

Then they parted, breathing heavily, hearts pounding and the thrill of the forbidden action slowly fading. They locked eyes and looked away. And that was that. Ever since then, things had been different. Their dynamic had changed. They didn’t act the same way around each other. For one, Meg was more comfortable around him, and Cas no longer considered her an enemy. She was a friend. 

And that was part of what terrified him now. Meg had come along with them on an investigation. Something to do with angels, as usual. That’s all the cases were about nowadays. She was more than capable of protecting herself, but some part of him just wanted to keep her protected. They were tracking down a rogue angel from Bartholomew’s faction to get information, but they hadn’t had any luck so far. At least not until now. They found themselves in an abandoned warehouse searching each room for a sign. They had split up, Sam with Dean and Meg with Cas.

“So what’s this angel’s name, Clarence?” she asked, while holding an angel blade and opening a door.

“His name’s Zariel. I don’t know much about him, but he’s always been," he searched for a word to describe the odd angel, "unsettling, to say the least. Even back then.”

“Great. We’re going after a loose cannon. How did Heaven ever manage to function?”

He didn’t answer, just shrugged and tried to push through another metal door. It didn’t give in. Staring at it suspiciously, he tried again. It was locked.

“Meg? Come here. This door is in perfect condition and it’s locked. I can’t open it.”

She walked over and tried the knob just to make sure. When it didn’t open, she backed up and kicked the door in. It fell through with a large crash, bringing up a cloud of dust and smoke. She went through and beckoned for him to follow. Waving her hands through the smoke, she squinted and could barely see the silhouette of a man in the corner of the room. Cas pulled her back,

“Stop!” he whispered urgently, “That’s him! It’s Zariel”

He pulled out his angel blade and called out, “Zariel? Come out. We don’t want to fight. We're just going to ask you some questions.” The angel didn’t answer. Instead, he stood up and stared at the other two. Something wasn’t right. Cas could feel it. Suddenly, the angel disappeared. It was an illusion.

He heard a pained gasp come from behind him. Meg! He whirled around, and there stood Zariel. His hands were stained with blood. An angel blade protruded from Meg’s stomach, a startled expression on her face. He had almost no time to react when the angel grabbed the blade and tried to stab him. Cas grabbed his wrist and pushed him back through the door. He let go and the other tried to steady himself. But it was already too late. The rogue angel stumbled backwards and fell over the railing. He flashed over to where he fell and stabbed him in the chest. A bright glow flashed in Zariel’s eyes and his body fell limp.

Cas flashed back to where Meg was. She lay on the ground, unable to move. Red bloomed on her shirt and bile began to rise in his throat. Blood was oozing slowly from her stomach. Cas ran and knelt beside her. He desperately tried to heal her wound, or at least stop the bleeding. It wasn’t working. Meg stared at Cas and looked as if she wanted to say something.

“Heh. Centuries of- of sin, and this is how I die. Karma, I guess. She tried to grin, but it came out as a pained grimace.

“Don’t you dare!" His hands were trembling uncontrollably "Don’t you dare leave me Meg. He pulled her closer to him and whispered softly, “Please.”

She couldn’t say anything, but her eyes told him everything. She was sorry. For everything. For being too selfish and stubborn. And above all, for being too weak. She was sorry. She shivered in his arms. Whether it was from fear of death or from the cold, he didn’t know. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her. Her shivering stopped and she calmed under the comforting warmth of his familiar coat. Cas could feel her life force slowly slipping away. There wasn’t anything he could do. He averted his eyes, unable to watch her die. Suddenly, he felt something tugging at the edges of his shirt. It was Meg. Her pleading look indicated that she wanted to say something. So despite what he felt, he paid attention.

“Goo-“ She choked and coughed up a lot of blood, getting the substance on his hand and splattering on his coat. It pained him to see her like this. To see his beautiful and confident Meg reduced to this. He placed his hands on her wound and tried to heal her again, but it was all in vain. He couldn’t even heal his own wounds, let alone Meg’s.

She could see his anguish. What she would give to rewind time and say all the things she never had a chance to tell him. But it was too late. She gently removed his hand and placed it on her cheek. Some of her own blood stained her quickly paling face. With a soft smile, she beckoned for him to come closer. He leant in, feeling her warm breath on his cheeks. Once he was close enough, she whispered,

_“Good Bye, My Unicorn.”_

Her eyes fluttered closed and Cas held her close against him, tears of grief and heartbreak sliding down his cheeks. His sobs echoed throughout the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look i'm back :D
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. I enjoy reading the comments, so leave some!


End file.
